


Calming the Storm

by baconluver69



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconluver69/pseuds/baconluver69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"do you ever think that while Michael is raging really hard, Gavin just goes up to him and holds him until he calms down?</p>
<p>like he is shouting and stuff and Gavin just goes up to him and hugs him.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calming the Storm

"AHHHH! FUCK THIS GAME!" Michael screeched in the Achievement Hunter office. He had just recorded another Rage Quit, and the game was pissing him off more than any other game he played in the past.

He stopped the recording and threw his headphones across the room, punching the microphone out the way. He stood up and kicked his chair, knocking it down. He threw his glasses off his face and paced the room angrily, growling. “That fucking game. That stupid piece shit game” he gritted as he tried to control his breathing, his face burning red from anger. He picked up the glass bottle on Jack’s desk and threw it at the wall shattering it. “FUCK!!” he yelled dropping to his knees closing his eyes as he tried to calm down, gripping his hair tightly.

Michael then heard the door to the office open and close. He then felt a pair of warm arms wrap around him, pulling him into their chest hugging him tightly. Out of anger, Michael tried pushing the body away. “Let me go! Get the fuck off me! Let go!” he growled his eyes still closed. “Shh, Michael. It’s me” a soft familiar accented voice whispered. The ginger stopped as he recognized the voice. He opened his eyes, staring at the purple shirt the voice was wearing. They then looked up, staring back into a pair of green-blue eyes, beaming with love.

"Gav?" Michael whispered. The Brit smiled softly and nodded. "Yes, Mikey. I’m here. It’s okay, just calm down. I got you, love" he murmured, pressing his lips against the American’s forehead. "I got you, it’s alright, calm down." Michael breathed shakily and nuzzled his face against Gavin’s chest, wrapping his arms around the brunette closing his eyes. "Gav" he whispered softly. "Shh, I’m here. Just relax, Mi-cool. I got you" the Brit cooed in his ear, his lips brushing against the shell making Michael shiver. He ran his fingers through the ginger’s soft curly hair. He pulled him closer to his chest, repeatedly planting sweet gentle kisses on his temple rocking him back and forth.

Michael sighed contently as he relaxed into the Brit’s chest, pressing a light kiss through Gavin’s clothed chest showing his gratitude. Even with the shirt on, Gavin could feel the love in each peck Michael pressed through his chest. Michael was so thankful that Gavin was there to calm him. He was sure that if Gavin hadn’t come, Michael would have surely destroyed the entire Achievement Hunter office in an act of rage.

"It’s alright, Michael. It’s okay. I’m here now" Gavin murmured. He cupped the Jersey’s face gently in his hands, bringing his face closer to kiss his lips. They kissed passionately, the ginger’s fingers tangling in Gavin’s brown hair. He gently ran his tongue against the Brit’s lip, asking for entrance which he was granted. Their tongues danced with each other, tasting the inside of one another’s mouth.

They pulled apart slowly, their lips lingering against one another’s. They stared into each other’s eyes, chocolate brown eyes looking into beautiful green-blue eyes. They smiled and hugged each other once more.

"Thank you, Gav" Michael murmured into his chest. "Anytime, Michael. I’m here whenever you need me" Gavin said softly, kissing his forehead once more. He stood up and held his hand out to the ginger. Michael smiled and took his hand, Gavin pulling it to help him stand up. Gavin helped Michael clean up the glass that Michael threw at the wall earlier. He picked up the American’s glasses, placing them on Michael’s face, his hand running down his face gently. He then picked up the headphones off the floor and picked the chair back up setting it on it’s wheels.

All the while, Michael was feeling guilty. Guilty that he got upset over a video game. He knew he could get it right again later, but he didn’t know why he got so angry at it. Seeing the guilty look on the Jersey’s face, Gavin took his chin in between his fingers, tilting his head up gently. “Hey” he lulled, his accent thick with love. “It’s alright, Michael” he said softly, pecking his lips once again. “There’s no need to feel guilty, love. They don’t call you ‘Rage Quit’ for nothing do they?” he teased. Michael smirked and chuckled. “I guess you’re right, Gav. I just can’t believe that I got that mad over a fucking game” he said shamefully. “Believe me, Michael. You have every right to get mad over video games. Isn’t that what made you popular, Rage Quit Mic-Ragerson” he joked. Michael laughed and punched the Brit’s arm lightly. “Shut up, ya prick” he remarked, chuckling.

They were both sitting at their desks when the other guys came back into the Achievement Hunter office sitting at their respective desks, Ray, Geoff and Jack looking questioningly at the ginger and the brunette before turning back to their computers. Michael glanced at the Brit, meeting his eyes instantly. They both smiled at each other, Michael mouthing a “I love you” to Gavin, who in turn mouthed “I love you, too” back.


End file.
